The present invention relates to a wheel cover for automobile e.g a passenger car, a truck, or a bus.
A conventional wheel cover comprises a wheel cover body covering the disc part of wheel and a multiplicity of fitting pieces forming the wheel cover body, fitably fixed to the disc part or rim of the wheel.
The conventional wheel cover is fitably fixed to the disc part or rim of the wheel with the multiplicity of fitting piece. Therefore, people cannot see the design drawn on the wheel cover body because the wheel cover body rotates with the wheel as one during running.
Also, people can see the design drawn to the wheel cover during stopping. However, the design having up, down, right and leftward itself can not be adopted because the stopped position of the wheels is not always desired, and the design may stop in the opposite direction. Therefore, the design is subject to restriction and can not give designers a free hand.